The Long Trip Home
by pampilot67
Summary: Bones goes on a Signing tour and makes a mistake and is in a trap. Can the Sqinta, and Booth save her
1. Chapter 1

The Long Trip Home

Are pulled apart but the Squints and the Team

Win out in the end

Chapter I

Rated -M... B&B OOC

Bones and Booth are in a relationship, a very unusual one at best. They lived in a large house, Brennan bought, and held in both their names. They shared the upkeep and improvements. They jointly took care of their child, Christeen Angela Booth. Nevertheless, they were not married , or engaged to each other. Normally this was not a problem, and difficulties only arose when one or the other are required to go out-of-town.

This format was working fine for the past three years. The bit of tension between them was that Booth wished to make the move to be a married couple, and Bones kept expressing to him she had not changed her opinion on marriage. This and the long hours she was working and Booths new promotion are simmering just below the surface ready to explode in a big way. Un be known to both, of them Bones had lit the fuse two months ago.

* * *

"_**The sixth of February and on the twenty-second of the month I'm done."**_

"_**Bones I'll say it again, I do not like the length of time you are on the road Chris and I miss you when you are away for a day, and all the long nights you are away"**_

"_**I know Booth gut it in my contract. We get to go to Hollywood in Sept as a family so that is it for the year. My next book is not done yet so no more tours till next year."**_

"_**I love you Bones I just worry about you when you are out of my sight"**_

"_**I love you to Booth and I also miss you and Chris when I am away. You knew I must do these tours when we got together so please try to make it as easy as possible for it to get done"**_

"_**Ok Bones just because I love you so much I'll do my best. I still will worry about you in Mexico."**_

"_**Booth I love you to and I'll have my security force when Mexico.**_

The next few days and weeks were as normal as it ever got with the two of them They solved cases, dealt with cold cases in record time

On February 5, Cam came into Bones office to have Brennan sign the necessary paper for her LOA, she needed to take for the book tour

"_**Dr Brennan I need your signature on the LOA papers. Also can you call Booth to come in so we can go over the temporary replacement for you."**_

"_**Cam Booth is on his way now, we were going to have lunch together."**_

"_**Great have him sign these papers and come see me before he leaves."**_

Cam walked away to her office and five minuets later Booth walked into Bones office.

"_**Bones are you ready for lunch?"**_

"_**Yes Booth I'm ready but you're not. You need to sign these forms and see Cam before you go to lunch."**_

"_**OK Bones, I'll sign the forms then we are going to have a long lunch with no talk of your trip, or work. OK with you?"**_

"_**I can not think of anything I would like to do more."**_

They went to the diner, and had a long lunch and enjoyed being together. After lunch Bones went back to the Lab. And Booth went to the Hoover Building.

Booth had asked the travel alert people to do a rundown on the trip to Mexico Bones was going to take. It was only for the safety of American travelers. Booth was not happy that they were going to Mexico for seven days. Bones told him that they were traveling with a private security group while in Mexico. The private security group composed of X-military and CIA personal, and had a very good record of accomplishment in protection. Still Booth was holding his breath until Bones returns to the USA.

Bones decided that Dr.. Clark was the one to go with Booth on fieldwork. Dr. Sweets was going to do arrests and integrations with Booth while she was on tour.

On the morning of the sixth Bones packed her bags into Booth SUV as he insisted only he could take her to the Airport. Booth parked his SUV with his official Seal on the dash and carried Bone's bags to security and had them sealed so they would go directly onboard the plane.

They Kissed at the gate and told each other they would call every day. The first leg of Bones trip left DC for Huston, TX and Booth went to work.

On the plane, Bones was in First Class section, when a well dressed man seated next to her. He introduced himself as C.C. Santiago, of Cancun, Mexico. He said he was in the import export business. He put the moves on Bones and he did impress her. She euphoniously had the feeling she was getting old and were not finding her attractive. C.C. complemented her on everything she did.. He said he loved her shoes and fascinated that she had so small feet. By the time they got to Huston, she was on cloud nine. So when he asked her to have dinner with hi she gave a positive response enthusiastically.

When Bones reached her room she called Booth. He said he was out on a case and would call her back later when he got home. She told him she was going out for dinner and she would call him later.

She hung-up and C.C. called and asked her if she could dress up for he was taking her to and elegant Restaurant that had a Vegan Carte du Jour. She told him no problem and gave a time she would be organized.

At seven O'clock. C.C. knocked on her door. Bones opened the door to give him access. The look in his eyes a combination of amazement, appreciation and desire. She was wearing a dark blue silk evening dress, that fitted and accented her every curve, Her hair was down in long curls a single strand of pearl necklace matching earrings were all the jewelry she wore for the night, C.C. took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"_**I'm overwhelm with you, I thought I was taking a good-looking woman to dinner , I did not know I was taking the most beautiful woman I have ever met to dinner"**_

Bones blushed, and turned slightly away from him. She was hesitate in her head, she had never known how to take complements from Booth and to get one so grand from a man she just met was perplexing to her.

"_**Thank you C.C. I have never thought of myself as being the beautiful anything, so Thank you again."**_

"_**Temperance you make me so delighted to be your escort tonight. My friends are in for a true elegance from you."**_

* * *

A hired limo took them to the Restaurant_**. **_When they arrived they're seated immediately at a table. At their table were three men and a woman, already seated.

"_**I hope you my friends were not waiting too long for us?"**_

"_**No C.C. we were just seated. Who is this beautiful woman you have brought with you C.C.?"**_

"_**Lady, and gentlemen this is Doctor Temperance Brennan. She is a woman of many talents, and quite beautiful also."**_

Each of the men stood up and kissed her on both cheeks and hugged her. They ordered dinner it was first class all the way. They had several before dinner drinks, and drank wine during the meal. An after dinner cordial and Bones was very light-headed and in a very happy mood. After dinner they moved over to the Nightclub side of the building. They had a live band and everyone it seems is dancing. They found a table and sat down for a few minuets then C.C. asked her to dance. Dance she did, she very much enjoyed dancing , she danced almost every number pausing only to relieve her bladder of the alcohol. Every man at the table danced with her and some of the men at the other tables around them danced with her. When she said she tired and needed to rest , she had a book signing tomorrow C.C. took her up to her hotel room. He walked her into he room over to her bed and sat her down and she fell asleep.

Sunlight from the window woke her up. She had a pounding head ache and strange taste in her mouth. As she started to get up out of bed she had a shock. Someone was in bed with her They had their arms around her waist holding her against them. The next surprise was that she naked, and so was the other person. The person behind her started to awaken. As he was doing this she felt his erection grow. It was then she realized that he was inside her already, and as he grew he push father into her. She tried to pull away but the arm around her just pulled her in closer to him and more into her. He started to stroke on to her and pull out, rubbing on her 'G' spot While her brain, still feeling the effects of too much alcohol said stop, her body was saying go,go,go. Her body took over and in a few minutes she was in the throngs of full passion, giving as much as getting. She climax twice before her partner led up one more time to a mutual climax then she felt his hot seed burning into her core. consequences of that act were not a thought that ever crossed her mind.

As they both calmed down C.C. spoke.

"Tempe my darling that was so great but can we rest before we do it again? I have never made love four time in one night, and had oral sex also in one night."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Long Trip Home**

**Chapter II**

_**B&B are pulled apart **_

_**But the Squints and the team win out in the end **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Tempe my darling that was so great but can we rest before we do it again? I have never made love four time in one night, and had oral sex also in one night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**B**ones was in shock and at a loss for words; she had sex four times with him and gave him oral sex? What was she thinking?

Then her mind cleared, and it hit her she was dreaming of Booth and she was having sex together with Sealy.

OMG how was she going to face Booth or C.C.?

Could she tell either of them it was just a dream?

What was she going to do now?

Back in DC Booth was very upset Bones had not called last night and her cell was going to voice mail directly.

He called her hotel and they said she was not in her room and had not returned last night.

Booth was thinking of jumping on a plane to Huston to see if she was all right.

Just then, the cell in his pocket rang. By the tone, he knew it was bones.

"_**Bones where are you, you are not answering you cell phone what going on?"**_

Booth demanding tone of voice irritated Bones who was apologia when making the call.

"_**Booth I am a grown woman and you do not have the right to grill me like a suspect."**_

"_**Sorry Bones I was just trying to look out for your wellbeing."**_

"_**I'm fine and need to go to my signing I'll call you tonight good-by****e**** Booth."**_

She hung-up not waiting to hear his reply.

She got mad at herself and Booth. As she finished talking to Booth C.C. pulled the sheet off the bed and grabbed her hand.

"_**Come on Tempe you need a shower and I need to take you to your room to change for your book sighing."**_

Brennan was in shock here she was in a hotel room with a man she just met. She naked and so was he, and he wanted to take a shower with her. Before she could work it out, he pulled her into the bathroom and into the shower.

He started washing her hair then her body. As her back done, she turned around to face him. He pulled her arms away from her body and started soaping her shoulder then her chest. He spent a lot of time washing her breast and her nipples.

He did not rinse her off, he next washed her hips down and when they were soapy her gently pusher her back to the shower wall and slowly entered her. She was frozen she did not make any move to stop what he was doing to her.

She felt him push inside her. He was bigger than Booth and was longer than Booth so when he struck her cervix it hurt some, no man had ever done that to her.

It hurt but at the same time, it excited her. He continues to strike in to her hitting her cervix each time. He turned her around and bent her forward to give him a better angle.

Now his cock was banging her cervix harder than ever, suddenly he and she felt a deeper strike and heard a slight pop. C.C. pushed forward an inch he knew he was within her wound

His penis grew thicker and longer. Bones was just reaching climax when C.C. released his load.

Brennan felt his hot seed explode against the walls of her wound any egg in there destined to be penetrated by the flood of sperm.

Usually the cervix has only a small passageway for the sperm to travel to get to the eggs, thus pregnancy are controlled to only a few sperm attacking the eggs. Now thousands and thousand were trying to gain entrance.

The chances of forming a baby were just decreased by a million, million. With the shower done C.C. took Bones back to her room to get ready for the signing.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**A**fter the signing Bones went back to her room and called Booth.

His phone went straight to voice mail. She called his home and the same thing happened.

At last, she called his office and Sam answered.

"_**Sam where is Booth I need to talk to him."**_

"_**Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth is out on an undercover mission and will not be backed for three days or more."**_

"_**Ok sorry to be so rough with you, please have him call when he returns. And Thank-you Sam."**_

Sam turned to face Booth.

"_**Booth, I never want to have to say to that woman a lie for you ever again."**_

"_**So sorry Sam but she got very testy with me about calling her every night and the first night she is inaccessible."**_

Booth figured that giving Bones three days of not speaking to her would be a lesson on keeping your partner knowledgeable.

He just made a very big mistake that would irk him for a very long time.

**A**fter the book signing Bones went back to her hotel room.

She was very mad when her key did not open her door. She went to the desk clerk and asked why her key did not work.

"_**Dr. Brennan we have moved your thing to the top floor the penthouse. Let me give you the right key. " **_

He made up a new electronic key and gave it to her and apologue for their mistake. Bones went up to her floor.

The key worked well and she found her things in one of the two bedrooms. She striped off her undies and went into the shower.

As she was washing her hair, she felt a hand on her hip.

She turned to get ready to fight only to find C.C. nude in the shower with her again.

"_**I could get very comfortable meeting you like this in my shower."**_

"_**This is my shower it in my room, what are you doing in here?"**_

"_**I had your things moved up here so we could be together without everyone knowing about it."**_

"_**What made you think I would move in with you?"**_

"_**Well we made love five times in twelve hours I gave you oral sex. You, you gave me oral sex twice and I think I impregnated you this morning in the shower."**_

"_**What makes you think you impregnate me in the shower?"**_

"_**Have you ever had a cock penetrate you cervix before?"**_

"_**Not that I know of, why?"**_

"_**Before I tell you why you answer my questions. **_

_**If I am correct you become my fiancé and stay with me."**_

"_**I do not believe in marriage. So how can you prove that you made me pregnant this morning?**_

"_**Answer my questions and you will see how."**_

"_**Ask you question then get out of my shower."**_

"_**It's going to be our shower and after I prove to you that I am right we will have a shower, and sex together. **_

_**First Question are you on the Pill?"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**How far are you in your cycle?"**_

"_**Fourteen days"**_

"_**Have you had unprotected sex in the last fifteen days**_?"

"_**No"**_

"_**With out looking, what color are your nipples?"**_

"_**Pink"**_

"_**With out looking what color were you nipples when you were pregnant?"**_

"_**Brown"**_

"_**You may look at your nipples now and tell me what you see and what it looked down at her nipples. They were brown.**_

"_**A woman's nipples are the first indicator of pregnancy."**_

"_**Now drop the towel and come to daddy and let's begin where we left off. **_

_**Bend over darling. I'm going to teach you something new."**_

Brennan accepting defeat dropped her towel and bent over. He used a lot of liquid soap washing her virginal area. Slowly he slipped into her. He placed his finger in her asshole and slowly as he pressed into her so did his finger into her ass. He then switched and slipped two fingers into her ass as his cock pushed into her. He squirted liquid soap up into her rectum. He with drew his cock from her virginal and placed it in the entrance of her rectum.

"_**Tempe have you ever had anal sex?"**_

"_**No and I do not want to have it now or ever."**_

"_**Tempe relax take a deep breath."**_She did as he told her he said do it again and she did.

Then she felt an excoriating pain in her rectum. She was light-headed and almost passed out. C.C. pulled out of her.

"_**How did that feel Tempe? You turned a very light shade of white. Do you want me to do it again?"**_

"_**No please not any more. I'll do what you want, anything but that please."**_

'_**All right take this towel and go to the bed. Put it under you butt."**_

Bones did as she's told. She lay on the bed with the towel under her butt. C.c. entered the bedroom with another towel and a razor and a mirror. He told her to stay put and he left the room. He returned with two steaming

towels. He told her to spread her legs apart he placed one cool dry towel on her vaginal area then he placed one of the hot ones over that one. The heat came right on she felt he was burning her he held her down. Slowly the heat decreased he removed the towels and looked at the area.

"Very good Tempe just stay quiet a few minutes."

He next spread shaving cream on her groin, carefully he shaver her entire groin.

Next, he replaced the cold towel and put a new hot towel over it. The heat seems to be twice as hot as before. After a few minutes, he removes the towels and re shaved her entire area again.

When done he run his hand all over her mound checking it so it was smooth.

"_**When we get to Mexico I'll have you done by a laser so we do not have to do this yet again, I like my woman smooth and hairless."**_

"_**What makes you think you are going to get to do this to me again"**_

"_**Why Tempe you and I going to be a couple. You are carrying my child, my prolongation of my ancestry. We can be nothing else but Husband and wife."**_

"_**I will never be your wife. I already have a baby and a partner."**_

"_**But he is neither your husband nor you his wife, so I can be your husband."**_

He crawled up the bed resting upon her. He place him self so his penis was at the access to her core.

"_**Your so smooth now I could almost cream now. But no I want you to feel me inside you probing deeper and deeper until I pop your cervix again and explode more of my hot seed and see the look on your face as you enjoy every little bit of it."**_

With tears in her eyes, she tried to push him off. He was too big and strong she just could not get him off her.

He moved up on her until his legs were on either side of her head, His cock is pointed right at the center of her head.

"_**Open up Tempe it is time for you to get some proteins."**_

He placed his cock against her lips,

"_**Open up or I will come in the back door; you did not like it before. So open up your mouth Tempe."**_

Brennan opened her mouth and he slipped his cock in her mouth. He face fucked her taking no care of her feelings or pain.

When her came he choked her and sprayed sperm all over her face and hair. As she lay on the bed, he took pitchers of her with come dripping down her face. Next he took her in to the bathroom made her kneel placed his cock in her mouth and urinated in her mouth and made her swallow most of it.

He had his camera going the whole time.

"_**You know Tempe if you do not marry me my friends all want a turn with you and they like anal sex, a lot. **_

"_**Why are you doing this to me what did I do to you that you want to desecrate me so much?"**_

"_**When you were having sex with me the first time as you climax you called out that a name BOOTH. So I felt you needed to be broken from him so you could be mine, all mine."**_

**H**e picked up her hand and led her to the shower just as he said he would and took her from behind bending over. He was her master now.

In the morning, Brennan was still tired C.C. had tried out new positions he saw on a porn film. He twisted her into position she had never seen before and hope to never see again. She had to ware a scarf around her neck to cover up hickeys and bites. He also used her breast to have as means of ejaculation. Her hair was stiff in the morning she had to shampoo twice to get it clean.

She was apprehensive about going to Mexico that night she would be out of her country and in his.

The signing went fine they were twice as many people as expected so it went long. Bones had to charge back to the hotel and grab her bag to make the plane.

When she got her seat, it was a window seat in the back of the first class section. She was not happy but did not have time to make changes. She is seated for about five minutes when someone sat next to her. She looked up and became nauseous to her stomach.

"_**Did you miss me Tempe?"**_

"_**Oh yes just like a tooth ach."**_

"_**Well just sit down and enjoy the flight. Oh miss could you get me a blanket please."**_

"_**Why do you need a blanket?"**_

"_**Just wait and see dear."**_

The flight attendant returned with a blanket and gave it to C.C. He opened it and spread it across himself and her. Sliding over to her, he placed his hand on her thigh and moved it up and down. No one could see what he was doing. She knew it was going to be a long flight, and it was.

When Brennan de-planed, no one knew she had no underwear on and was dripping vaginal fluid down her legs. Both her nipples were sore from being pinched, pulled, and sucked on. She went right to her own room and poured a bath. She sat in the tub for an hour. After she got out of the tub, the phone rang, it was the tour people and they wanted to meet with her about the protection detail.

She said she would be down in a half hour to meet with them. Clean underwear and fresh make up made her feel almost human.

"_**Dr. Brennan I'm Bill Kelso of 'Guard Dog Security' we will be your protection while south of the border."**_

Bill was over six feet tall very muscular and stern looking. He looked at Bones and thought,

I could take care of her for a long time and be very happy.

"**Dr. Brennan I have your ternary for your stay I noted a change that during the break between the last signing and you return to the U.S. you are staying at the ranch of a Mister C.C. Santiago. Is that correct?"**

"**Yes at this time it is. I will be there from the 14, to the 16."**

"**Mr. Santiago has requested that our security be limited to the outside of the ranch house and pool area."**

"**Just **_**do your job and keep me safe Bill."**_

"_**It will be my pleasure Dr. Brennan."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Long Trip Home**

**Chapter III**

_**B&B are pulled apart **_

_**But the Squints and the team win out in the end **_

The four days of the book signing went very sooth it was the nights that were hard on Bones.

C.C. demanded sex at lease twice a night and seem to take great satisfaction in making her due oral sex after each time to clean his penis.

In addition, he continues to probe her rectum with his fingers, causing pain each time. C.C. got to rest during the day but Bones forced to travel to the signing locations every day.

By the fourth day, Brennan was very ready for a rest. C.C. had other ideas. After the signing on the fourth day, he took her to a 'clinics for the laser treatment for her body hair.

In three hours she emerged hairless from her chin down. She's told that no hair would or could regroup even in her armpits. She's taken directly to the ranch ware C.C. arranged for her to have a soaking bath in warm water with a special lotion to remove the skin scales from the treatment. Bones soaked for over an hour in the deep tub.

C.C. entered the tub room without knocking._"__Tempe it time for you to get out now. I can not wait to see how the treatment has effected you skin."_

He helped her out of the tub and dried her off with one of the softest towels she had ever seen. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down on top

her till he came then he empty his load into her mouth, he forced her swallow it all.

"_Tempe you are becoming very good with your mouth and throat, my man Jimbo goes nuts when he gets a woman who can deep throat so don't mess with me, marry me or else."_

Bones was very depressed if she did not agree to be engaged to C.C. he would let his 'friends' have their way with her. If that happened, she would kill her self.

So being engaged to C.C. she would get to see her daughter some day.

**T**hat night he worked her over extra special. When she awoke added by a cup of cold water poured on her he spoke.

"_You didn't like that didn't you? Your beautiful but you still a '__**slut and a whore**__' and your mine."_

"_If you hate me so much then let me go."_

"_I'll never let you go. I will tell you what to do every day of you life from now on. If you disobey me ill arrange an accident for you bastard child, Christen."_

"_Please don't hurt my baby please, I beg you."_

"_Do as I say Tempe and I'll not touch her. So today, you are to go to the beauty, pallor then comes here and I will have the dress you are to ware laid out for you. Put it on and wait for me to come get you. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes I understand and will do as you ask."_

Brennan spent her day just as she's told to do. Bones returned to her bedroom and took a shower taking care to keep her hair dry.

When she entered her bedroom, she saw the evening dress lying on the bed. It was silk and satin in a deep royal purple.

It had a low v-neck and a matching back. It was obvious that she would not being wearing a bra tonight. She put the dress on and stood in front of the mirror to see the effect.

With the five-inch matching heels, gold dangling earrings and thick gold necklace she did look like a princess. As she was walking away from the mirror, her cell phone rang.

The caller ID told her it was Booth, she pressed the button that sent the call to voice male. She feared if she talked to Booth, he would figure out what had happened and get madder at her and she would lose him forever.

**B**ack in DC Booth was angry He had tried to reach Bones every day since she left. He had spoken to her only once for only a few minutes and she said she would call him back and has not done so yet.

He called Bones editor, asking her if something was wrong. She told him she knew nothing about anything being wrong. She said that Bones was resting at a ranch in Mexico ,the security team had reported everything was fine. She added that they were having a party tonight and some sort of announcement is going to be made during the party; she had no idea what it was. She told Booth she would call him as soon as she found out. Booth hung-up disappointed.

At the party everyone was either dancing or drinking and watching Brennan. As the night wore on to midnight, C.C. took Bones hand and stood up on the stage with the band.

"**Ladies, gentlemen, friends, and neighbors. **

**This is a very happy, and special night for me. **

**Let me introduce to you the love of my life ,**

**Dr. Temperance Brennan, **

**My wife to be."**

The crowd started clapping and cheering. C.C. bent over and placed a passionate kiss on Brennan lips, bending her back. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear.

"_Smile and look happy and you know what to say if asked."_

The band started up with the song C.C. had directed them to play. He and Bones stepped off the bandstand and started dancing. At the end of the song the were sounded by well-wishers, asking questions.

"_Was this love at first sight?"_

"_Yes it was for both of us."_

"_Are you getting married soon?"_

"_Yes in two mounts"_

"_Where is the marriage going to take place?"_

"_Here at our ranch."_

"_Please no more questions we will put out all that information in the morning, Thank you all._

_And good night "_


End file.
